


the weatherman has the hots for him, haha get it?

by ianthevioletta



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mankai Company, Alternate Universe - Retail, Alternate Universe- News Caster, First Meetings, Fun Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: The weatherman needs art supplies and where does he go? To the store where he happens to meet a cute stocker.---Based on a prompt on twitter by pakhnokhCharacter A is *insert your current job*, and Character B is *insert what you wanted to be when you grow up*, and they accidentally meet thanks to *first thing you see on your left*, and it's love at first sight when B says *the last message written by the last person you spoke to*
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Sakuma Sakuya/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	the weatherman has the hots for him, haha get it?

**Author's Note:**

> I took a tiny liberty with the last part of the prompt only because i don't.... really have messages lol
> 
> anyway
> 
> idk anything about JP retail so this is like, super americanized so there will be no honorifics in this fic lol
> 
> So uh, *chucks my 7+ years of retail experience out the window* i hope you enjoy this 2k fic of guys just standing around talking lol

Alone in the break room, Sakuya does one last stretch before he adjusts his vest, waiting to punch in. Always aiming to be on time, he waits patiently until his shift starts at the retail store he's been working at for the last few months. Looking at the mirror he adjusts his name tag. "Okay! Today's gonna be a busy day! I'll work hard today, too!"

He checks his watch and seeing it's now 3pm, he makes his way to the time clock and punches in.

Running into a few familiar customers on the way to his department and quickly saying hello, Sakuya and some of his co-workers meet up with the shift manager, Tsuzuru, who briefs him on that day's work.

"Okay, so you know summer break is coming up and kids are gonna want to do stuff, _obviously_ , so we're gonna be putting out a lot of crafty, do-it-yourself type stuff this time around. So we're gonna make a big feature on that."

Sakuya nods, "Okay! I got it!" 

Tsuzuru hands Sakuya a small copy of the display planner which he's supposed to base the new feature on and appoints him two more people to help him with it. 

"All the shipment over there should cover the feature nicely so there shouldn't be any holes for merch, but if there is, just fill it in and we'll fix it later." Says Tsuzuru.

"You got it, Tsuzuroon! By the way, did I tell you you look quite handsome today as well?" Says Kazunari, one of Sakuya's co-workers, as he gives a finger gun and a wink to Tsuzuru.

Blank faced, Tsuzuru sighs. "Yes, Miyoshi, you told me this five minutes ago. And ten minutes before that."

"So will you go karaoke with me tonight?" Says Kazunari, turning up the charm by giving him a sweet smile.

Tsuzuru's face slips and blushes just a bit, but tries to remain firm. "Sorry, but no. I have homework to finish."

"Maybe I can help-"

"Miyoshi." The tall man says sternly. 

"Sowwy! I can see I'm going too far. Super sowwy, Tsuzuroon." Although his speech was playful, his apology was genuine so Tsuzuru let it slide.

Tsuzuru sighs and he smiles kindly. "It's okay, just do your work and I'll come check on you guys later, okay?"

"Okie!" Kazunari sends one last pistol and a wink before Tsuzuru looks away, his ears suddenly turning a pretty shade of pink.

"Maybe not tonight, but tomorrow I'm free," is the last thing Tsuzuru quietly says before quickly walking away to start his break.

Kazunari stares, mouth agape as he watches Tsuzuru walk away from their small group.

"Hey! He said yes! You've been trying for months now and he said yes! Congrats, Kazunari!" Sakuya jumps at Kazunari's small victory and turns to his other co-worker, Hisoka, to smile at him too.

"Mmhm. Congrats, Kazunari." 

Kazunari blushes and smiles widely. "I'm totes gonna show him the _best_ night tomorrow!" Turning back to his co-workers he puts his hands on his hips, his voice cheerful. "Okay, lads! Let's get this started!" 

The three men begin to work, Kazunari telling the other two about his plans to woo Tsuzuru and ask him to more dates, Sakuya asking about what else he has planned.

The shift moves along quickly, their breaks coming and going, and soon they're almost finished with the summer feature. Kazunari is swept away by a customer who needed help with an item from the top shelf, so the only people left are Sakuya and Hisoka.

Sakuya lifts up a box full of Crayola art kits from the cart and is about to set it on the floor when a man bumps into him, causing him to almost drop the box but the man helps steady him and places it on the floor before it completely falls.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

Sakuya looks up from the box to the man who bumped into him and stares into the most sky blue eyes he has ever seen. He moves from his eyes to his handsome face and notices that he seems _really_ familiar and he apparently stares too long because the man once again asks, "Hey-" he looks at Sakuya's vest and reads his nametag, "Sakuya, will you be alright?"

Sakuya blinks out of his stupor and moves a few steps away from the tall man. "Y-yes! I'm quite sorry for being in your way!" 

"Oh no, I-"

"Oh, look at how you're making him feel, Chikage. The poor lad is shaking in his boots." 

Another man joins in, handsome as well, but a more elegant aura surrounds him, his burgundy hair shining beautifully under the artificial light. 

The man named Chikage sends a tired look over to his companion. "I didn't scare him, Homare. I was just about to apologize for bumping into him."

"We can't have our local weatherman cause injuries again," says Homare as he watches Sakuya straighten up, his eyes moving back and forth between the two really tall men.

"That was self-defense and you know it. Anyway, Sakuya I'm sor-"

Sakuya gasps and his eyes brighten up, suddenly connecting the dots. "You're Chikage Utsuki! The weatherman for one of the biggest tv stations in the country!"

Smiling, he turns to Homare. "And you're Homare Arisugawa, the man in charge of the entertainment corner! You're both so much taller and more handsome in person!"

Homare and Chikage give the smaller man a glaringly beautiful smile. "That's us. Sorry to have bumped into you while you were working." 

Sakuya shakes his head to Chikage, who finally was able to give him a full apology. "It's okay! I didn't keep an eye around me, either." Sakuya smiles and Chikage stands stunned at the other's sweet smile.

"Oh, Arisu, you're here. Again." Hisoka appears seemingly out of nowhere and Sakuya jumps at the voice, turning to the silver-haired man. "Arisu?" asks the red-headed man.

Hisoka points to Homare and Homare smiles. "My, my, my dear Hisoka. You know it's rude to point at someone." 

Sakuya's eyes widen. "You know each other?" 

Homare steps next to Hisoka and pulls out something out of his pocket, what seems to be a single wrapped marshmallow, and Hisoka takes it, quickly unwrapping it and eating it on the spot.

"He's my lover-"

"He gives me marshmallows."

Homare sighs, albeit lovingly. "And I give him marshmallows, yes."

"Oh! How did you two meet, if I may ask?" Sakuya asks, curiosity in his eyes. Chikage laughs and stands in between Hisoka and Homare, placing a firm hand on Hisoka's shoulder and the short man glares at him, bothered.

"We'll save that story for another time because it's _quite_ a long story and Dece- I mean, Hisoka here has a job to do, isn't that right, Hisoka?"

Hisoka glares at him again and moves Chikage's hand away from his shoulder and mutters something to the olive haired man in another language that neither Homare or Sakuya understand and Chikage replies back smoothly in the same way, the two apparently familiar with each other as well.

Chikage turns to Sakuya and gives him a soft smile. "Anyway, Sakuya, sorry for bothering you so much. We came for a quick errand but it seems we're taking quite the detour."

Sakuya smiles back. "Again, no worries! What did you come to find? Maybe I can help you with it?"

Chikage gestures to the box that has been sitting on the floor untouched. "We actually came looking for art supplies; the weather department is going to be visiting an elementary school next week and the school director wanted us to make handmade drawings of wind currents and such.

We figured we'd buy our own to keep them in case we need them in the future instead of borrowing the school's own supplies, which is why we're here." 

"Oh, cool! Which school?"

Chikage gives the name of the school and Sakuya gasps. "I help out there sometimes!"

Chikage raises an eyebrow in surprise, "Really? You seem a bit young to be a teacher."

Sakuya shakes his head. "I volunteer there as an acting coach! I'm only there about three days a week, though." 

Homare joins in with Hisoka leaning on his side, eating marshmallows on the clock (which isn't much of a problem since the head manager, Guy, is understanding of Hisoka's eating habits, only asking that he doesn't eat in front of unfamiliar customers). "Oho, maybe you'll run into each other, then?"

Sakuya and Chikage look at each other and the redhead smiles. "I hope so! Maybe I'll pop in to say hello!"

Chikage smiles and nods. "I hope so, too."

Kazunari shows up, dusting his vest off of dust. "Okie, that took way longer than I thought 'cuz I couldn't find the ladder and- _oh my god_!"

All four men turn to Kazunari after hearing his exclamation, and he now has his hands over his mouth, realizing he was too loud.

"Oh my _god_ , you're Chikage Utsuki and Homare Arisugawa from the famous news station! You're like, way more handsome and way taller in person!" Kazunari forces himself to talk in a quieter voice, but his voice trembles slightly from excitement. 

"That's what I said, too!" Sakuya says, giggling.

The two taller men give the blond man a smile. 

"What are you two doing here, anywho?" asks the blond, nerves finally calming down. 

Sakuya quickly explains and as Kazunari is nodding he notices Homare handing another marshmallow to Hisoka.

"Oh my god, you two know each other?!"

"Ye-"

Chikage cuts Homare off before the man runs into a long explanation. "It's a _really_ long story that we should save for next time and we really should be getting home soon to work on this so, I'm sorry we have to leave so abruptly."

Sakuya deflates just a little at his words and both Chikage and Kazunari notice and the blond man perks up when an idea hits him.

"Hey, hey, Chika-chon, Aririn-"

"Chika-chon?"

"Aririn?"

"Let's have a group date tomorrow! I totes wanna know how Hisohiso and Aririn met, and I'm def sure my date wouldn't mind! Also-" Kazunari wraps an arm around Sakuya's shoulder, the small man jumping a little at the contact. "This guy here needs to go out more and an uneven number totes ruins the mood for group games!"

Homare and Chikage look at each other, the nicknames seemingly confusing the two, but having the instinct that Kazunari means no harm, they turn to the blond man. 

"We have the evening off tomorrow." Chikage says, looking at the way Sakuya brightens up at his words.

"So you'll join?" Kazunari asks for clarification. 

"Why, of course! My dear Hisoka here refuses to tell me about his work companions so I would love to talk to you more." Homare reaches into his suit pocket and takes out a business card and a pen, and writes his personal phone number on it, then prompts for Chikage to do the same before handing the card to Kazunari. 

"Do contact us anytime." Homare says sweetly before handing one more marshmallow to Hisoka and walking away.

Chikage takes out one of his own cards and writes his number on it, slipping it into Sakuya's vest pocket. 

"What he said." He gives out a playful wink before picking up a Crayola art set and catching up with his companion.

Sakuya blushes to his ears and grips the end of his vest, his heart racing.

Kazunari playfully slaps Sakuya's shoulder, and the smaller man doesn't seem to notice. " _Oooh_ , Saku-saku! It seems the weatherman has the _hots_ for you! Haha, hots, get it!" 

Sakuya puts his hands on his face. "Kazunari…?"

"Yes, Saku-saku?"

"What do I wear on a date?"

Kazunari laughs and Tsuzuru appears behind him, a question seeming to form on his lips.

"Uh, guys? Are you almost done? Is Sakuya okay?"

"Yeah! No worries! Sakuya got a date with the hottest weatherman around!"

Tsuzuru raises an eyebrow. "Uh- what?"

"The weatherman has the hots for Sakuya! Get it? _Hots_!" 

"You already said that." Hisoka says as he munches on his last marshmallow.

"Yeah, but he wasn't here for it before!"

Tsuzuru pinches the bridge of his nose. "Guys, I'm really confused."

" _Hots_!"

"Stop that."

\---

The next evening Tsuzuru finds out what Kazunari had meant by " _hots_ " when he shyly sits between the two most handsome, tallest news anchors he has ever seen in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna try and make chikage flirt more but honestly working in retail and having ppl try and talk to u while ur working is a pain and even tho sakuya is a patient angel, and he wouldn't mind talking to customers as he worked, i guess i just ended up cutting it a bit short bc of my experiences (i guess) lol
> 
> Will we find out what chikage's self defense story is about? How *did* hisoka meet the famous homare arisugawa? Does kazunari get to ask tsuzuru on another date?? The world may never know bc this author only writes spontaneously 
> 
> Uhhh find me @darkslayertier on twitter


End file.
